Cemburu
by agathanikiforova
Summary: Ketika Jihoon cemburu melihat Guanlin bersama Seonho. Male x Male! Panwink slight Guanho! School Life!


Guanlin sedang menunggu Jihoon di depan kelasnya.

"Ah sial! Kenapa guru itu lama sekali! Padahal bel pulang udah bunyi!" gerutu Guanlin sambil mengintip pacarnya dari jendela.

Lai Guanlin dan Park Jihoon memang beda kelas. Guanlin kelas XI IPS 2, sementara Jihoon kelas XI IPA 3. Mereka adalah salah satu couple yang paling populer di sekolah. Guanlin merupakan kapten basket paling berprestasi. Jihoon ketua eskul debat yang pernah ikut lomba sampai tingkat nasional.

Pasangan itu memang sangat serasi, bahkan semua murid satu sekolah pun mengakuinya. Tidak ada satupun yang ingin memisahkan pasangan imut itu, kecuali satu orang.

"Kak Guanlin, daripada nungguin kak Jihoon mendingan pulang sama aku aja." ajak Seonho, siswa kelas X IPS 1 dan anggota eskul basket. Seonho bergelayut manja di tangan Guanlin sambil memasang ekspresi imut.

Guanlin yang melihat sikap adik kelasnya itu memasang wajah datar. "Tidak usah. Sebaiknya kau pergi!"

Seonho tidak menyerah. Ia langsung mengeratkan gandengannya ke sunbaenya itu. "Ayolah, putus saja dengan Jihoon sunbae. Kamu sama aku aja."

Guanlin terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. Ekspresi Guanlin terlihat jijik mendengar godaan Seonho. "Seonho, sebaiknya kau menjauh! Aku tidak ingin Jihoon salah paham!" Guanlin berusaha melepaskan tangan Seonho.

"Uhuk! Jadi kau romantisan dengan orang lain di sini?" suara itu membuat Guanlin kaget.

"Jihoon, sejak kapan kau keluar?" Guanlin bingung, perasaan tadi saat mengintip Jihoon masih di kelas. Seonho hanya memasang senyuman licik.

"Kami hanya sedang bermesraan. Benarkan Guanlin?" tangan Seonho mengelus rahang keras Guanlin. Sementara Guanlin terlihat sangat kesal.

Jihoon mendengus kasar. "Baiklah, selamat menikmati kegiatan mesra kalian!" Jihoon langsung pergi.

Guanlin kaget melihat Jihoon pergi. Ia ingin menyusul pacarnya, namun tangannya ditahan Seonho.

"Tidak usah pedulikan dia! Putuskan saja Jihoon sialan itu!" Seonho mengucapkannya dengan keras. Guanlin sudah tidak tahan mendengar Seonho. Ia langsung melepas kasar genggaman Seonho.

"Sudah lama aku muak dengan kelakuanmu! Jangan pernah dekati aku lagi!" Guanlin berkata dingin pada Seonho.

Seonho kaget melihat kelakuan kasar Guanlin. "Hyung, apa maksudmu?" Seonho sangat bingung. Guanlin tidak pernah bersikap dingin padanya, bahkan saat Seonho menggoda Guanlin sekalipun. Paling ia hanya memasang wajah kesal.

"Aku sangat kesal ketika kau menggodaku di hadapan Jihoon. Sudah lama aku ingin memarahimu. Tapi Jihoon selalu menahanku untuk melakukan itu." Guanlin mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan kegenitan Seonho.

Tapi Seonho tidak menyerah. Ia terus membujuk Guanlin memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jihoon. "Apa bagusnya Jihoon? Aku tidak kalah manis dan populer dibandingnya! Mengapa kau tidak pernah mencintaiku Guanlin?" suara Seonho terdengar sangat keras, orang-orang di koridor sampai memperhatikan mereka.

"Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adikku," Guanlin menjawab pertanyaan Seonho. "Aku tidak peduli dengan kecantikan atau popularitasnya, aku mencintai Jihoon apa adanya. Kumohon, mengertilah Seonho! Aku tidak ingin hubungan persahabatan kita rusak hanya karena ini semua!"

Seonho merasa bersalah melihat Guanlin memohon seperti itu. Apalagi setelah melihat tatapan orang-orang yang memandang Seonho sinis. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kaian lagi." Seonho mengucapkannya sambil menahan tangis.

"Uljima, maafkan aku tidak bisa membalas cintamu. Hatiku sudah sepenuhnya untuk Jihoon." Guanlin menenangkan Seonho lalu memeluknya.

Seonho menangis di dekapan pelukan Guanlin. Tangan Guanlin terus mengelus rambut sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Seonho sudah mulai tenang. Ia melepas kontak fisik itu. "Aku akan mencoba untuk move on darimu. Kejarlah Jihoon sunbae sebelum ia semakin salah paham." Seonho tersenyum manis.

Guanlin langsung tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Seonho." Guanlin langsung berlari keluar untuk mengejar pacarnya.

~O~

Guanlin sudah sampai di depan rumah Jihoon. Ia memencet bel rumah mewah itu.

TING TONG

Tidak lama pintu terbuka, sosok Jihoon kini sudah ada di hadapannya. Ini saatnya Guanlin menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kamu tidak bermesraan lagi dengan Seonho?" Jihoon bertanya dengan nada sinis.

Guanlin mengeluarkan suara beratnya. "Aku tidak pernah bermesraan dengannya! Itu semua salah paham! blablabla..." Guanlin lalu menceritakan semuanya ke Jihoon.

Jihoon akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia salah paham. "Maafkan aku Guanlin. Aku tidak tahu kalau kejadiannya seperti itu." Jihoon langsung memeluk Guanlin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting masalah ini sudah selesai." Guanlin mengelus kepala Jihoon. "Seharusnya sejak dulu kamu memperbolehkanku memarahi Seonho."

"Aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan persahabatan kalian!" Jihoon lalu memeluk Guanlin.

Guanlin tertawa kecil. "Tapi ujung-ujungnya kamu akan cemburu seperti ini." Guanlin mencubit pipi Jihoon gemas.

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Isssh sakit tau!" Jihoon lalu menampar kecil tangan Guanlin.

"Hahaha." Guanlin tertawa renyah melihat keimutan Jihoon. "Kamu gemesin banget sih, baby." Guanlin lalu menggelitik tubuh Jihoon.

"Hahaha. Hihihi. Geli tau! Hentikan itu!" Jihoon tertawa tanpa henti.

Akhirnya Guanlin menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Guanlin terus memandang Jihoon. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada pacarnya. Kedua pasang mata itu saling bertemu. Wajah kedua orang itu semakin dekat dan akhirnya bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

CUP

Guanlin menjauhkan sedikit bibirnya. Tangannya kembali mengelus kepala Jihoon. "Bibir ini hanya milikmu," Guanlin menunjuk bibirnya. "Sama seperti hatiku yang sepenuhnya hanya milikmu." Guanlin kembali mencium Jihoon. Kali ini sedikit lebih lama.

Wajah Jihoon memerah. Ia sangat malu ketika Guanlin menggombalinya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Bibirnya mengikuti alur permainan pacarnya.

Guanlin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Ia lalu tersenyum hangat pada Jihoon. "Aku mencintaimu, bantet."

Jihoon langsung melebarkan matanya. Ia sangat anti dengan kata 'bantet'. Ia memukul punggung Guanlin dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

BUGH

"Aduuuuuuh! Sakiiiiit!" Guanlin mengelus punggungnya yang dipukul Jihoon.

Jihoon khawatir melihat ekspresi kesakitan Guanlin. "Lin, kamu enggak apa-apa?" Jihoon lalu mengelus lembut punggung Guanlin.

"Kamu harus bertanggung jawab!" Guanlin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jihoon sedikit bingung apa yang dimaksud bertanggung jawab. "Bertanggung jawab seperti apa?"

Guanlin tersenyum jahil. Ia memajukan bibirnya ke wajah Jihoon sambil memejamkan matanya. "Cium bibirku!"

Jihoon langsung menampar kecil pipi Guanlin. Ia sangat geli dengan sikap Guanlin seperti ini.

"Aduuh. Kenapa kamu menamparku. Nanti kalau aku tidak tampan lagi gimana?" Guanlin mengelus pipinya yang terkena tamparan.

Jihoon lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Guanlin. "Bagus kalau kamu enggak tampan lagi. Biar enggak ada yang ngerebut kamu dari aku!" Jihoon lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Guanlin. Ia mengecupnya sesaat.

Jihoon lalu menjauhkan wajah merahnya dari Guanlin. Ia tersenyum malu-malu.

Guanlin terkekeh melihat tingkah Jihoon yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. "Aku makin sayang deh sama kamu." Ia lalu memeluk Jihoon.

Jihoon membalas pelukan Guanlin. "Aku juga, sayang."

Mereka akhirnya terus bermesraan di rumah Jihoon.

 **END**

Haaiii perkenalkan aku agathanikiforova, aku baru bikin akun ffn. Ini pertama kalinya aku menulis fanfiction. Jadi harap maklum kalau ada kesalahan di ff ini...


End file.
